Not So Alone
by Kirigakure Shura
Summary: Allen feels alone after leaving his home, and Timcanpy bites some sense into him.


**A/N: **hey~~ i threw this together cause i saw how many people read my last story, and was like 'yay!' so hopefully its not too terrible :) if u reviewed my last story, thank u! and i'll thank u again at the end, cause im so happy. if u didnt even read my last story, FEAR NOT! cause i still love u for reading this one 3 i know it's not to fantastic, but try to enjoy it anyway!

**Disclaimer:** no, i dont own -man. other wise, Timcanpy would be god and allen and lenalee would be a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Alone<strong>

Allen was alone again.

Well, he was always _lonely_, but that wasn't the same as being alone. The cursed were lonely, but the forsaken were alone. And now, once more, he was both.

To be completely honest, he wasn't surprised. In the end, he always wound up by himself. The circus was the first time, where it began. Next was after Mana died- twice- and before his master found him. Even in those few months between his master and the Order, he was alone. And finally now, when he had run away from home, just like a rebellious teenager would. But unlike a rebellious teenager, Allen wouldn't return, at least not for a while… Even then, his limited knowledge of what was 'normal' kind of suggested fleeing like _this_ wasn't something you'd see every day.

Oh, he'd find Mother soon. From what the solitary exorcist remembered, the house was fairly close… by nightfall he'd be there for sure. However, after being with the Order for about a year now, Allen could feel that arriving at Mother's wouldn't do much for his 'alone' state anymore. There had always been so many people at home. Exorcists were few and far between, but there were still the staff- finders, scientists, cooks, guards, nurses, anyone like that- hanging around at Headquarters. Even on missions, he was always with someone from home. Especially since Link was put on watch over him. Not anymore, though. Now the accused heretic and traitor would have only Mother and Ba-Ba for company. Not the family he'd come to love so very, very much. _It's such a strange feeling_, Allen thought, _I'm alone-_

_CLAMP!_

"OW! TIMCANPY, WHAT ARE YOU-"Allen broke off from his rage about the unexpected bite on the ear from his golem when his vision was blocked by a mouthful of sharp teeth.

Timcanpy was obviously pissed at his new master being in deep thought, thought for a moment Allen didn't understand why. Then it clicked and the youth smiled.

"I suppose you're still here, right Tim? So really, I've still got some of the Order with me…" this seemed to please the angry creature, for the bared pearly whites flipped up into a grin.

All that Allen thought to do was laugh.

"Sorry, Tim. I guess you've been around for me a long time, haven't you?" Allen said affectionately. He rubbed his fingers against his little companion's cheeks. That further pleased the golem, and Timcanpy bumped his head back against the hand in satisfaction, before fluttering over to rest on his usual spot atop the exorcist's head.

Once more Allen settled into contemplation, but this time he found it was on a more positive note. Allen was lonely, but he didn't have to feel alone. Since when did he love crowds anyway? Well, it wasn't much of a crowd when it was family, but when he thought about it further, he found it didn't matter. Allen was still with them. What he said to Lenalee wasn't a lie, not one word of it. They weren't all together anymore, but even now Allen could feel them. There'd been a certain warmth in his heart he hadn't experienced since his time with Mana when he joined the Black Order.

It was a sense of belonging. The feeling that he'd always know where his heart was, and Allen wouldn't let the Fourteenth take that. That Noah wouldn't have his soul, his body. _I won't let the Fourteenth have this! _Isn't that what he'd told Master, on that night that seemed a lifetime ago, yet was still remembered like yesterday? That he was himself and that no matter what, Allen would never give into the will of his reflection's shadow? And why was it that he'd said this with such conviction. Wasn't it because he wanted to live? Because he didn't want to harm the ones he loved? Yeah, that's what he'd felt, and could still feel.

"I guess I just have to move forward, right Tim? Master did say 'Walker' was perfect for me…" Allen asked, despite knowing what someone might think of a boy talking to his golem, "And besides, you'll be there to scold me when I get down again, right?"

At the strange gurgling sound he got to accompany the usual toothy grin, Allen laughed again. His fingers went up to rub his cheerful partner's face again, and resolve he almost lost returned.

"I'm not so alone. I'll win this."

**_~The End~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hello~~~ so! i hope you all enjoyed that, and to all those(3) people that reviewed my last story, 'Someday', THANK YOU SO MUCH! really, i thought all that stuff about reviews meaning a lot was bogus, but now I'M A BELIEVER!(gonna have that Shrek song stuck in my head all day now... aw, poopers...) and to that ONE person (i think ur name was Howlingwolf94...) who put me on ur author alert, thank you! since u were also my first reviewer _ever_, u get *drumroll* a VIRTUAL CAKE! yes, not just cookies, cake! i hope u like chocolate ^^ sorry its not allenxlenalee :( now, on a similar note, please review! i wanna know what you thought :D


End file.
